teddy Bears and Lillies
by Anendee
Summary: Duo has a secret admirer, how will Wufei take this and will he ever confess to Duo how he feels? 52, a gift for a friend, one of her challenges.


ÿþT e d d y   b e a r s   a n d   L i l l i e s     B y   A s h e s ,   T r o w a ' s   k i t t y     W r i t t e n   a s   a   r e s p o n s e   t o   o n e   o f   t h e   m a n y   c h a l l e n g e s   f r o m   N e l i a .     R a t i n g :   P G 1 3     P a i r i n g s :   2 x 5     n o t e s :     t h i s   p a i r i n g   i s   f o r   y o u ,   N e l i a ,   i   h a d   s o m e   r e a l l y   g o o d   i d e a s       b u t   t h e y   f l e d   w h e n   m y   c o m p u t e r   d i e d   a t   o n e   p o i n t   s o   i   h o p e   t h i s   i s   o k .         S u m m e r y :     D u o   h a s   a   s e c r e t   a d m i r e r ,   i s   t h i s   p e r s o n   f o r   r e a l   o r   n o t ?         T e d d y   B e a r s   a n d   L i l l i e s                 D u o   S p e n t   t h e   d a y   i n   t h e   o f f i c e ,   a n d   w h i l e   t h a t   w a s   u n u s u a l ,   t h e   f a c t       t h a t   h e   v o l u n t e e r e d   w a s   t h e   r e a l   s h o c k e r .     a n o u t h e r   f o r   t h e   d a y   w a s   t h a t       s o m e o n e   h a d   s e n t   h i m   a   f l o w e r s ,   a n   a s s o r t m e n t   o f   R o s e s .     U n t i l   W u f e i   h a d       c o m e   i n ,   e v e r y o n e   t h o u g h t   h e   w a s   f i n a l l y   m a k i n g   h i s   m o v e ,   w h i c h   e v e r y   o n e       h a d   b e e n   w a i t i n g   f o r .     t h e   f l o w e r s   s e n t   W u f e i   i n t o   a   l o w   s i m m e r .         T h e   n e x t   d a y ,   D u o   h e a d e d   o u t   t o   t h e   f i e l d ,   W u f e i   s t a y e d   i n   t o   d o   p a p e r w o r k .         H e   h a d   g o t t e n   u p   f r o m   h i s   d e s k   o n l y   o n c e ,   a n d   w h e n   h e   r e t u r n e d ,   h e   f o u n d   a       b o x   o f   h i s   A m e r i c a n ' s   f a v o r i t e   c h o c o l a t e ,   s i t t i n g   n e a t l y   o n   D u o ' s   c h a i r .     W u f e i       p r i d e d   h i m s e l f   o n   s u p r e m e   c o n t r o l ,   a s   h e   d i d n t   r i p   t h e   n o t e   a n d   b o x   t o   s h r e d s       d u r i n g   t h e   d a y .         D u o   w a s   d e l i g h t e d   b u t   w o u l d n ' t   s h a r e   t h e   n o t e   w i t h   a n y o n e .     h e   h a d   a   g o o f y   g r i n       o n   h i s   f a c e   w h e n   h e   f o u n d   t h e   b o x   i n   h i s   w o r k   s p a c e .     D u o   s p e n t   t h e   n e x t   c o u p l e       w e e k s   r e c e i v i n g   g i f t s   o f   a l l   k i n d s .   t h e   g u y s   c o u l d n ' t   r e a l l y   s a y   a n y t h i n g ,   t h o u g h ,       t h e y   w e r e   b e c o m e   c o n c e r n e d .     W u f e i   b e c a m e   m o r e   r e c l u s i v e   t h e n   e v e r   b e f o r e   a n d   D u o       b e c a m e   r e a l l y   s l o p p y   i n   h i s   w o r k .           a f t e r   s e v e r a l   w e e k s   o f   t h i s ,   Q u a t r e   p u l l e d   D u o   a s i d e .     " D u o   d o   y o u   k n o w   w h o   t h i s   i s ?         i   m e a n   h a v e   t h e y   e v e r   t o l d   y o u ?     A l l   o f   u s   f e e l   t h a t   s o m e t h i n g   i s n t   r i g h t   w i t h   a l l   o f   t h i s . "           " W h a t ,   a r e   y o u   g u y s   j e a l o u s ?     a n d   N o   i   d o n t   k n o w   w h o   i t   i s   y e t ,   a n d   i   d o n t   c a r e ,   s o m e o n e       a c t u a l l y   l o v e s   m e ,   Q u a t r e ,   w h y   s h o u l d   i   c a r e ? "     D u o   f l o u n c e d   o f f ,   a n d   w a s   s t o p p e d   b y   a   w a l l       o f   t h e   g u n d a m   p i l o t s .     t h e y   s i l e n t l y   m o v e d   a s i d e   t o   l e t   h i m   g o ,   b u t   n o t   b e f o r e   h e s i t a t i n g .         D u o   j u s t   g l a r e d   a t   t h e m   a l l   b e f o r e   h e   l e f t   t h e   h o u s e .         W u f e i   t r i e d   t o   c a l l   o u t   t o   h i m ,   t o   m a k e   D u o   h e a r   h i m ,   " D u o ! "     t h e   d o o r   s l a m m e d .     " w e   d o       c a r e   f o r   y o u .     I   l o v e   y o u . "     t h e   l a s t   w a s   n a u g h t   b u t   a   w h i s p e r .                                                t h e   n e x t   w e e k   t h e y   h a d   a   m i s s i o n ,   o n e   t h a t   r e q u i r e d   a l l   t h e i r   s t r e n g t h   a n d   c o n c e n t r a t i o n .         D u o   w a s   f o u n d   o u t   a n d   c a p t u r e d .     t h e   g u y s   t r i e d ,   a n d   a r g u e   a s   t h e y   m a y ,   L a d y   U n e   w o u l d n t       l e t   t h e m   b r e a k   t h e i r   p o s i t i o n s .     " h e   m i g h t   b e   a b l e   t o   p i c k   u p   i n f o r m a t i o n .     I   r e p e a t   y o u       a r e   n o t   t o   b r e a k   y o u r   c o v e r . "         " B u t ,   L a d y   U n e !   Y o u   d o n t   k n o w   w h a t   t h e y   a r e   d o i n g   t o   h i m   i n   t h e r e ! "     Q u a t r e   w a s   t h e   o n l y       o n e   t o   d a r e   a r g u e   w i t h   L a d y   U n e .     A s   h e   h a d   f e l t   p a n g s   o f   p a i n ,   d i s p a i r   a n d   f e a r   f r o m   D u o .         " I   S a i d   N o ,   Q u a t r e ! "     L a d y   U n e   f l i c k e d   o f f   t h e   C o m m u n i c a t i o n   l i n k .   s h e   r e g r e t t e d   t h e   f a c t       t h a t   t h e y   h a d   t o   l e a v e   h i m   t h e r e .     Q u a t r e   w a s   r i g h t ,   t h e y   d i d n t   k n o w   w h a t   w a s   h a p p e n i n g   t o       h i m ,   b u t   s h e   c o u l d   a l m o s t   g u a r e n t e e   i t   w a s n t   g o o d .                                                     T h e   m i s s i o n   o n l y   h a d   o n e   m o r e   d a y .     A t   l e a s t   t h a t   w a s   w h a t   D u o   h a d   t h o u g h t ,   h e   h a d   l o s t       t r a c k   o f   t i m e   a w h i l e   a g o .     H e   c o u l d   o n l y   h o p e   h e r e   w a s   o n l y   o n e   m o r e   d a y   l e f t .     E v e r y       s e v e r a l   h o u r s   o r   m a y b e   d a y s ,   D u o   j u s t   d i d n t   k n o w   a n y m o r e ,   t w o   m e n   w o u l d   e n t e r   h i s   c e l l .         t h e y   d i d   n o t h i n g   m o r e   t h e n   q u e s t i o n   a n d   b e a t   t h e   h e l l   o u t   o f   h i m   w h e n   h e   d i d n t   a n s w e r .         h i s   t h o u g h t s   r a n g e d   f r o m   h i s   f r i e n d s   t o   h i s   s e c r e t   a d m i r e r .     t h e   n o t e s   t h e   a d m i r e r   l e f t       h i m   g a v e   h i m   h o p e   t h a t   s o m e   o n e   r e a l l y   c a r e d .             A   y e a r   a g o ,   h e l l ,   s i x   m o n t h s   a g o ,   D u o   w o u l d   h a v e   d o n e   a n y t h i n g   t o   g a i n   t h e   a t t e n t i o n   o f       W u f e i   i n   p a r t i c u l a r   a n d   t h e   r e s t   o f   t h e   p i l o t s .     n o t h i n g   h e   h a d   t r i e d   w o r k .     h e   g a v e   u p ,       i f   a f t e r   a l l   t h e s e   y e a r s ,   h e   j u s t   c o u l d n t   t h i n k   o f   a n y t h i n g   e l s e .   t h e n   j u s t   o v e r   a   m o n t h       a g o ,   s o m e o n e   s t a r t e d   t o   l e a v e   l i t t l e   p r e s e n t s   f o r   D u o .     t h e y   w e r e n t   l e f t   o n l y   o n   h i s   d e s k       b u t   a l l   o v e r   t h e   o f f i c e   a n d   h i s   r o o m .     t h e   l i t t l e   n o t e s   w e r e   s o   s w e e t   t h a t   s o m e   a l m o s t   m a d e       h i m   c r y .     i f   h e   c o u l d   j u s t   m e e t   t h e   p e r s o n   h e   w a s   s u r e   e v e r y t h i n g   w o u l d   b e   p e r f e c t .     h e       w o u l d   f i n a l l y   h a v e   w h a t   h e   h a d   a l w a y s   d r e a m e d   o f .         t h e   m e n   c a m e   i n   s e v e r a l   t i m e s   m o r e .     H e   w a s   w e a k e n i n g .     h e   w a s n t   s u r e   h o w   m u c h   m o r e   h e       c o u l d   t a k e ,   t h e   b e a t i n g s   s e e m e d   t o   g e t   w o r s e   e v e r y   t i m e ,   b u t   t h e n   h e   r e a l l y   w a s n t   a l l o w e d       m u c h   t i m e   t o   h e a l .     H e   w a s   l o s i n g   h i s   h o l d   o n   c o n s c i o u s n e s s ,   w a s   i t   a   d a y ?     h a d   i t   a l r e a d y       b e e n   a   w e e k ?   o r   l o n g e r ?           h o w   m u c h   m o r e   c a n   i   t a k e ?     I   w i l l   g e t   t h r o u g h   t h i s ,   i   h a v e   t o .   t h e r e   i s   h o p e   i n   m y   l i f e   f o r       t h e   f i r s t   t i m e   i n   a   l o n g   t i m e .   D u o   f o u n d   s t r e n g t h .     w i t h   i t   h e   c l u n g   t o   l i f e ,   h e   j u s t   d i d n t       h a v e   e n o u g h   f o r   c o n s c i o u s n e s s .     h e   f e l t   a s   i f   h e   w a s   f l o a t i n g ,   t h e n   n o t h i n g .                                             T h e y   d i s o b e y e d   L a d y   U n e .     T h e y   g a t h e r e d   t h e   i n f o r m a t i o n   a n d   l a y o u t s   e a r l y   a n d   b r o k e   D u o   o u t .         t h e r e   w a s   g o i n g   t o   b e   h e l l   t o   p a y   f o r   i t   b u t   n o n e   o f   t h e m   r e g r e t t e d   i t .   t h e y   a l l   t o o k       t u r n s   s i t t i n g   w i t h   D u o   f o r   t h e   n e x t   s e v r a l   d a y s .             L a d y   U n e   d i d n t   t a k e   a n y   s e r i o u s   a c t i o n s   a g a i n s t   t h e m   a f t e r   s h e   f o u n d   o u t   D u o ' s   c o n d i t i o n .         S h e   h a d   t o   t a k e   s o m e   a c t i o n .     S h e   h a d n t   w a n t e d   t o   t h i n k   w h a t   c o u l d   h a v e   h a p p e n e d   i f   t h e y       h a d n t   d i s o b e y e d .     S h e   a l s o   k n e w   a b o u t   t h e   s e c r e t   a d m i r e r   a n d   c o u l d n t   f i g u r e   o u t   w h y   D u o       c o u l d n t   s e e   t h e   f e e l i n g s   t h e   o t h e r   p i l o t s , e s p e c i a l l y   W u f e i ,   w o r e   o n   t h e i r   s l e e v e s   f o r   h i m .                                     -     D u o   w o k e   t o   f i n d   w u f e i ,   a s l e e p   i n   a   v e r y   u n c o m f o r t a b l e   c h a i r   b y   h i s   b e d .     " W u f e i ? "     h i s       v o i c e   c a m e   o u t   a s   a   c r o a k .     W u f e i   j e r k e d   o u t   o f   h i s   c h a i r   a s   h e   h e a r d   t h e   r a s p y   v o i c e .         " M a x w e l l . "   W u f e i   d i d n t   k n o w   w h a t   t o   s a y .     h e   h a d   b e e n   s o   w o r r i e d   a b o u t   D u o   t h a t   n o w   t h a t       h e   w a s   o k ,   W u f e i   d i d n t   k n o w   h o w   t o   r e a c t .     " T r o w a   s h o u l d   b e   h e r e   s o o n .     i ' l l   j u s t   c a l l       t h e   n u r s e   f o r   y o u . "   H e   g o t   u p   a n d   l e f t .         t h e   n u r s e   c a m e   i n   a n d   i n j e c t e d   a   c l e a r   f l u i d   i n   D u o ' s   i . v .     D u o   f e l l   b a c k   i n t o   h e   w o r l d   o f       u n c o n s c i o u s n e s s .     W h a t   h e   d i d n t   s e e   a s   a   r e s u l t   w a s   t h e   g u y s   c o m i n g   i n   a n d   s i t t i n g   w i t h   h i m .         t h e   c o n c e r n e d   l o o k s   o n   t h e i r   f a c e s .     h e   h a d n t   r e a l i z e d   h o w   m u c h   a l l   o f   t h e m   r e a l l y   c a r e d .         H e   a l s o   m i s s e d   L a d y   U n e   a n d   s e v e r a l   o t h e r s   f r o m   w o r k .         D u o   w a s   r e l e a s e d   s e v e r a l   d a y s   l a t e r ,   a f t e r   h i s   w o u n d s   w e r e   t a k e n   c a r e   o f   a n d   t h e r e   w a s n t       m u c h   m o r e   t h e   d o c t o r s   a t   t h e   h o s p i t a l   c o u l d   d o   f o r   h i m   t h a t   Q u a t r e ' s   M e d i c a l   s t a f f   c o u l d n t       d o   a t   h i s   p l a c e .     D u o   w a s n t   y e t   r e a d y   t o   b e   o u t   o n   h i s   o w n ,   h i s   l e g   s t i l l   n e e d e d   t o   h e a l       t h e   b r e a k   a n d   h i s   r i b s   n e e d e d   t h e   d o w n   t i m e   a s   w e l l .     B u t   n o n e   o f   t h a t   s t o p p e d   h i m   w h e n       h e   r e c i e v e d   t h e   v a s e   o f   c a l l a   L i l l i e s   w i t h   a   n o t e   t h a t   y e t   a g a i n   h e   w o u l d n t   t e l l   t h e   g u y s       w h a t   i t   s a i d .     A l l   h e   h e a r d   w a s   t h e i r   a r g u e i n g   w i t h   h i m   a b o u t   h i s   l i f e ,   h e   d i d n t   c a t c h       t h e   c o n c e r n ,   t h e   p a i n   i n   t h e i r   e y e s   a s   s o m e   o f   t h e m   c o u l d   h i d e   t h e i r   e m o t i o n s   r a t h e r   w e l l .         D u o   w a s   d e t e r m i n e d   t o   f o l l o w   t h e   n o t e .   t o   h e a d   t o   t h e   p l a c e   o f   l i f e .     t h e   g r e e n   h o u s e   i n       t h e   c i t y ,   a n d   t o   b e   t h e r e   a t   m i d n i g h t ,   t h e   R o s e   g a r d e n s .     w h e n   h e   g o t   t h e r e   a l l   h e   f o u n d       w a s   a   n o t e ,   a n d   t h e   r e m i a n t s   o f   a   s t u f f e d   a n i m a l ,   a   t e d d y   b e a r .     t h e   b e a r ' s   s t u f f i n g   w a s       s p r e a d   o u t   a l l   o v e r ,   i t s   l i m b s   a n d   b o d y   a l m o s t   a s   w i d e   s p r e a d   a s   t h e   s t u f f i n g .           D u o   r e a d   i t ,   s e v e r a l   t i m e s   o v e r ,   j u s t   t o   b e   s u r e   h e   w a s n t   d r e a m i n g ,   t h o u g h   a t   t h a t   t i m e       h e   w i s h e d   h e   w a s .     i t   h a d   a l l   b e e n   a   j o k e ,   a   c r u e l ,   s i c k   a n d   t w i s t e d   j o k e .     h e   w a s   w o r t h l e s s       a n d   d i d n t   d e s e r v e   t o   b e   l o v e d ,   h e l l   t o   e v e n   b e   a l i v e .         t h e   n o t e   t o l d   h i m   t h a t   a n d   s o   m u c h   m o r e .     h e   a l m o s t   h a d n t   r e a l i z e d   t h a t   s o m e o n e   h a d   t a k e n       h i m   i n t o   a n   e m b r a c e ,   u n t i l   h e   f e l t   t h e   a r m s   t i g h t e n   a r o u n d   h i m   a s   t h e   t e a r s   c o u r s e d   d o w n       h i s   f a c e .     h e   l o o k e d   u p   t o   f i n d   W u f e i   m a k i n g   s o o t h i n g   n o i s e s   a n d   r u b b i n g   D u o ' s   b a c k .         " C o m e   o n   D u o ,   W h a t   e v e r   i s   w r o n g ,   w e   c a n   f i x   i t .     n o   n e e d   t o   c r y . "     W u f e i   c o n t i n u e d   t o       s o o t h   D u o   a s   t h e   b r a i d e d   o n e   c r i e d   e v e n   h a r d e r   a t   w h a t   h e   h a d   b e e n   t o l d .     W u f e i   p i c k e d       u p   t h e   l i t t l e   b i t   o f   p a p e r   D u o   h a d   d r o p p e d   b e f o r e   h e   h a d   s t a r t e d   t o   c r y .     h e   r e a d   i t       a r o u n d   D u o ' s   h a i r   a n d   h i s   s h a k i n g   s h o u l d e r s .     H e   w a n t e d   t o   t e a r   t h e   p e r s o n   a p a r t   f o r       w h a t   t h e y   h a d   t h e   a u d a c i t y   t o   w r i t e .     D u o   h a d   e v e r y   r i g h t ,   m o r e   s o m e   t h e n   m o s t   t o   b e       l o v e d .     h e   h a d   m o r e   w o r t h   i n   t h i s   w o r l d   t h e n   h e   w o u l d   e v e r   k n o w   w h a t   t o   d o   w i t h   a n d   h e       w a s   s o   b e y o n d   n e e d e d .     W u f e i   c a r r i e d   t h e   e x h u a s t e d   m a n   h o m e .         A f t e r   t u c k i n g   D u o   b a c k   i n t o   h i s   b e d ,   W u f e i   b r o u g h t   u p   t h e   n o t e   a n d   i t s   c o n t e n t s .     a n d   t h e       t e d d y   b e a r .     t h e   g u y s   w e r e   a l l   o u t r a g e d .     Q u a t r e   c a m e   c l o s e   t o   z e r o   s y s t e m   a g a i n ,   t h e   g l i n t       i n   h i s   e y e s   p r o m i s e d   t o r t u r e   b e y o n d   a l l   b e l i e f   i f   t h e y   e v e r   c a u g h t   t h e   g u y   r e s p o n s i b l e .         H e e r o   c u r s e d   i n   s o m e   p r e t t y   i n v e n t i v e   w a y s   a n d   p o l i s h e d   h i s   g u n .     T r o w a   s i l e n t l y   s h a r p e n e d       h i s   s i s t e r ' s   k n i v e s .     t h e y   a l l   s a t   i n   v a r i o u s   f u r n i t u r e   i n   D u o ' s   r o o m   u n t i l   h e   w o k e   t h e   n e x t       a f t e r n o o n .         " D o n t   y o u   e v e r   g o   a n d   w o r r y   u s   l i k e   t h a t   a g a i n ,   D u o   M a x w e l l "   Q u a t r e   s t a r t e d   i n   o n   h i m       f o l l o w e d   b y   T r o w a .         " D o   y o u   h a v e   a n y   i d e a   h o w   w o r r i e d   w e   w e r e ? "   t h e n   H e e r o   h a d   h i s   s a y .         " D o n t   e x p e c t   t o   l i v e   a   l o n g   l i f e   i f   y o u   p u l l   t h a t   a g a i n . "     a n d   W u f e i   f i n i s h e d   i t   o f f .         " W e   s h o u l d n t   k e e p   s e c r e t s   l i k e   t h o s e   f r o m   e a c h   o t h e r ,   a n d   r e m e m b e r   y o u   m e a n   t h e   w o r l d       t o   u s . "     D u o ' s   e y e s   w i d e n d   a n d   b e f o r e   h e   c o u l d   s a y   a n y t h i n g ,   W u f e i ' s   m o u t h   d r o p p e d   o n       h i s   f o r   a   l i g h t   t e n d e r   k i s s .     t h e   o t h e r s   w e r e   j u s t   a s   s h o c k e d   a s   D u o .     W u f e i   p u l l e d   b a c k       w i t h   a   g r i n .     " N e v e r   l e t   a n y o n e   m a k e   y o u   f e e l   l e s s   t h e n   w h a t   y o u   a r e .     y o u   a r e   t h e       U n i v e r s e   t o   m e . "         " W e   w i l l   a l w a y s   b e   y o u r   f r i e n d ,   n o   m a t t e r   w h a t   i s   g o i n g   o n . "   Q u a t r e   c h i m e d   i n .     H e e r o   a n d       T r o w a   j u s t   n o d d e d   i n   a g r e e m e n t .         B e f o r e   D u o   c o u l d   a r g u e ,   H e e r o   s p o k e   u p ,   " n o   a r g u e i n g   w i t h   u s .   h a v e   y o u   e v e r   k n o w n   u s   t o   b e       w r o n g ,   i   m e a n   w h e n   i t s   r e a l l y   i m p o r t a n t ? "     W h e n   D u o   s h o o k   h i s   h e a d ,   " I   d i d n t   t h i n k   s o ,   s o       j u s t   r e m e m b e r   y o u   w i l l   a l w a y s   b e   a b l e   t o   f i n d   s o m e   o n e   w h o   c a r e s   f o r   y o u . "         " Y o u   a r e   n e v e r   a l o n e , "   T r o w a   p i p e d   u p .         " W e   c a n t   s t a n d   t o   s e e   y o u   s o   u n h a p p y ,   y o u   k n o w   w e   w o u l d   d o   a n y t h i n g   f o r   y o u . "   Q u a t r e   s a i d .         W u f e i   f i n i s h e d   b y   s a y i n g   t h r e e   l i t t l e   w o r d s ,   " i   l o v e   y o u . "         " R e a l l y ? "   D u o   a s k e d . o n   a   t a b l e   n e a r   t h e   b e d ,   W u f e i   p u l l e d   a   v e r y   s o f t   t a n   t e d d y   b e a r   a n d   1       t i g e r   l i l l y .     h e   g a v e   t h e m   t o   D u o ,   w i t h   a   r i n g   o n   t h e   b o w   o f   t h e   t e d d y   b e a r .     W u f e i   k n e w       w h a t   w a s   D u o ' s   f a v o r i t e   t h i n g s ,   a   t e d d y   b e a r   a n d   l i l l i e s         " A l w a y s . "             t h e   e n d         R e v i e w   b u t t o n :     I   a m   n o w   g o i n g   t o   h y p n o t i s e   y o u ,   p l e a s e   f o l l o w       t h e   p e n d a n t   a s   i t   r o c k s   g e n t l y   b a c k   a n d   f o r t h .   y o u   a r e   n o w   f a l l i n g       u n d e r   t h e   h y p n o s i s ,   y o u   f e e l   c o m p e l l e d   t o   l e a v e   a   r e v i e w ,   a   r e v i e w       o f   y o u r   c h o i c e ,   g o o d ,   b a d   o r   u g l y ,   w h a t   e v e r ,   b u t   y o u   m u s t   l e a v e   a       r e v i e w .     a s   s o o n   a s   y o u   h a v e   d o n e   s o ,   y o u   w i l l   w a k e   u p   a n d   e v e y t h i n g       w i l l   b e   n o r m a l   a g a i n ,   w h a t   e v e r   n o r m a l   i s   t o   y o u .   t h a n k   y o u ! 


End file.
